FairyTales
by angelchild4243
Summary: We all know the fairytales: Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and more. What would have happened if they never found their prince? What would the story look like through a differnt point of view.
1. Snow White

"You all think you know my story you are wrong! Those dwarves that were supposed to keep me safe, almost killed me. I should probably start from the beging though so your not lost." I narrated.

"I loved my father the king. He was kind, and fair. I never knew my mother, because she died giving birth to me. For a while father went without a queen. After I got a little older he remarried. I would've been fine with someone who was kind and loved my father, but no he married an evil woman who in my opinion didn't love him at all. She would stand in front of this mirror and say "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all." The mirror would normally reply with "I've yet to seen. One as beautiful one as you my queen." Until one day when I was about 8.

She went in to her room like she does almost every day. She cried to her mirror, but today it said something differnt. "Why it my suprise you, Snow White is better then you." It said. I couldn't believe my ears, it couldn't think that. I moved closer. Stepmother called in a hunter to talk with him. "I want you to take Snow White out into the woods and..." I couldn't hear the rest because of the birds. Later I followed the hunter into the woods and waited to see what they talked about. He told me to leave. "Why?" I asked. He wouldn't tell me. I ran into the woods looking for a bunny to catch.

I looked up and saw a cute little house. I knocked on the door, but no one was home. I walked in to see a mess and seven little beds.  
grabbed a sponge, and tackled the mess. Once I was finished, I could barely stay awake, so I laid down for a nap. I woke up to see seven dwarves staring at me. "Hello." I said getting up. I got out of their beds, and say that everyone of them had a weapon. Their was a knife, bow and arrows, shuirkins, gun, sword, numchucks, and an axe. I stepped back away from them.

"Get out of our house before you have to be vacumed off of the walls." The one holding the gun said.

"Sorry." I said tripping over my own feet and into the one with the sword. I looked to see my hair falling to the ground.

He pushed me off of him. I pushed myself away from them, hopping that they wouldn't pay attention to me.

Once a fair distance away, I got up and scambled to the door. I found a bush full of berries and started to eat some. I ate two handfuls of berries, before I became full.

continued to walk trying to get more distance between the dwarves and I. I started to not feel so good./

I laid down on a rock, as I saw a prince my age ride up,on a horse. He looked at me, as he dismounted.

I started feeling worse. He came over to me and kissed me, on the cheek, as I faded off into darkness.

The End.

A/N:yeah yeah. I know I'm starting a new story. While I hardly ever work on the others. Well you know what. Sorry. I actually have had this one. I just haven't posted it. Well until we met again don't go marrying the first person you meet. Angel.


	2. Cinderella

I never had a mother. She left me on the doorsteps of a wicked old woman with two daughters she adored. I had to wait on them hand and foot, foot and hand. They wanted a garden I had to make a garden, they wanted a pile of dirt on the same land. I had to dig up the garden for them.

It was a living nightmare. I served them say after wretched day till one day they got invited to a ball for the prince.

I smiled and asked the old woman. "May I go along also?"

But of course her answer was a no. I was devastated and ran to the fireplace in the basement. Now this is where you'd think my fairy godmother would come in and save me. You are old woman locked me in the room when she left.

When I finally got myself together I realized I could fit through the little window. I had nothing to wear to the ball, but at least I would be attending. I ran up to the gate only to get turned away. I walk home eyes on the ground tears streaming down my face. Then out of the blue I stumbled upon a suit. A man's suit, but it was better than my rags. I slip it on looking in the window. This wouldn't do my hair showed that I was female. I grab a pair of scissors and cut it like a mans.

Feeling proud of my work I go back to the ball. I beam seeing the magnificence. It was beautiful here, unlike at home. The prince walked out causing butterflies in my stomach, but he went over to Brunhilda instead. He danced with her for hours not once taking a break.

I went home oblivious to everything around me. The woman came home with only one of her daughters and unlocked my door making me come out to fix her daughter's dress.

Once I finished she locked me back in the room but by this time I knew I would never come out of that room again.

I found a rope to attach to the roof and formed a decent noose. Pulling myself up and taking my last breaths I smile. I would finally be at peace. I jump off the chair as the world around me starts to change. It grew darker and dimmer and less like a nightmare. I close my eyes for the last time a smile across my face that had never been there before.

A/N: there you go a take on the classic Cinderella. Okay it may be a tad dark, but it originally was. The stepsisters cut off parts of their feet to fit into the slipper. Well I'll take requests if you'd like. Until next time don't go marrying the first person you meet.


	3. Ariel

Time was never important to me.

I used to search the abandoned ships for hours and not care. That is till sun down. Dad didn't like me out after dark. He said it wasn't safe.

I usually listened, but I didn't today.

I leaned against a rock looking at the stars coming out in the sky and the boats cruising above my home. I could tell my dad would be mad, but I couldn't help myself I swam up to look at them.

They were dancing...(I think that's what it was) and looked like it was fun. I screeched as something white and hairy came at me. The next thing I knew the boat was flipped on top of me. The humans all started popping their heads up and heading to the tiny boats, but not him.

He was sinking. I dive grabbing him. He wasn't moving. I swim quickly underneath the water dragging his body behind me.

"You can't be dead." I kept whispering.

I laid him gently on the shore moving his hair out of his face. I start to sing hoping it would wake him.

His eyes fluttered open. My heart skipped a few beats before my mind caught up. I panicked and dove back into the water. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him again.

I didn't go home though. Dad would've flipped and I didn't want to ruin this feeling. I smile as I head into my cave and see his form standing in the center. My heart dropped.

I sigh looking at it. "Why?" I uttered the one word.

"Why what?" I hear my fathers voice booming behind me.

I don't dare turn. I see a light come from behind me. "No!" I scream as dad starts tearing up my treasures.

He turns to the newest one and aims. I try to throw myself in front of him but was to late. He hit the statue tearing it to pieces.

I swim off hurriedly. I wasn't going to be hurt by my father. My mind wandered. Why can I go to get away? Ursula. She could help me.

I rush to her cave and ask her help. She turned me human in exchange for my voice. I gasp for breath not able to reach the top. I float down to the ground unable to breathe. I smile weakly seeing the boat sail on the top of the water before everything went black.

A/N: I had this idea, but wasn't sure what to do with it. So riding home from the beach I realized the perfect princess to do for it and this was born. I know kinda morbid, but then again why can Ariel get all the way up to the shore without drowning? Well until next time don't go marrying the first person you meet.


End file.
